hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
ZettaiRyouiki's Harem Incidents: Year 3
Second year of ZettaiRyouiki's Harem Incidents, starting with blog 105. ZettaiBlog 105 Rei Ayanami *Various girls wear swimsuits while at the beach. Many of them ask him to oil him in various ways as well: Yuno moves her pink thong bottom aside, Tomo pulls aside her blue sling swimsuit wedged deep into her giant butt, Kodama lowers her wedged sukumizu bottom, Tharja moves her black thong and burns another curtain, Sakura moves aside her red sling swimsuit, Takane somehow blows away her black bikini bottom, leaving her butt bare, Satsuki also pulls aside her white sling swimsuit, and Klan takes off her white bikini bottom to moon everyone with her Zentradi cheeks. *Akiko also proudly shows off her black bikini with a thong bottom. After that Zettai slides his oil-covered body all over Klan’s giant bare butt, leading Chiaki to say that even she would be excited by that. Katja mentions something about chiquitolina pills for giantess play. *Zettai asks about Ayanami's plugsuit. More specifically, what happens when she farts in it. She says it ferments and smells terrible, causing him to get a reaction. ZettaiBlog 106 Chizuru Naba * Chizuru moons Zettai when he mentions that she mainly has fanservice for Topaz. * When Zettai is depressed Katja slaps him to regain his senses. She also tells him she won't use him as a chair for a week, encouraging him to stand up against Chizuru. ZettaiBlog 107 Minori Koganuma * All of Zettai's girls use activate some action of the Hiroko Z, some of which are sexual (such as Takane's hip attack, Kuchinashi's rusting gas, and Sakura's Camel Clutch). * Suzuha gets Minori in a leg lock after kicking her down. She also puts a gun into her spats. When Minori tries to escape she loses her skirt. * Haruka uses her thong butt to hip-attack the mass-produced robots. Eva also wears a great black outfit. * Chizuru tries to attack Melody's magical cornhole, but fails. She then tries to break Melody's donut but Saras stops her by prodding her "third eye". Saras also uses this move to stop Minori as well. * The two girls shall be punished with spanking. ZettaiBlog 108 Hina Yumihara * Katja solves Hina's problem of not wearing glasses by putting thick red glasses on her. * After depressing Hina with a certain other Sunrise show Hina shows off her blue butt in striped panties. He screams out in Italian for a pun. * Katja uses Ririchiyo's box-of-fun to tease Zettai. She also wears a sexy thong-clad outfit while doing so. This includes slapping him and tying him to the bed. She also tells him that she ate a lot of beans while putting on her most sadistic face. ZettaiBlog 109 Miyuki Shiba *Miyuki welcomes her "Oniisama" Zettai with a hug. He becomes flustered. She also wonders if he'd like to be her slave, but Katja objects. *Later on Miyuki borrows a pair of glasses from Mizuki. She blushes from Zettai's compliments. *Miyuki shows off the red panties Topaz sent her, especially her backless pale butt. She then blows the beads with her Blizzard of Love "wind magic". It covers the room with an unpleasent odor but Zettai sniffs it all up. *Zettai tells her that he'd love Miyuki to be her chair all day and when she questions he says that imoutos facesit if they love him. She then goes and tries to prove it with Tatsuya. ZettaiBlog 110 Akame *Zettai wishes that Akame's butt would grow, but she gets embarrassed. He asks if that means that her butt is bare, but she proves it by mooning her spats. Category:Anime Blogs